Usil
by broke lukas
Summary: Hanya keusilan bocah ABG di sekolahnya. cerita pelepas 'gundah'. SasufemNaru. by : B Broke
**Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Chara : femNaru, and other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, humor**

 **Warning : Sedikit SasufemNaru. Banyak typo dan hanya cerita ringan pelepas 'gundah'. Ooc sudahlah jelas.. sejelas wajah ganteng saya #eyya!**

 **Usil By ; B Broke (Bukan Luke Lukas)**

Jam istirahat adalah waktu bagi siswa siswi untuk berhenti sejenak dan melepas penat dari tekanan pelajaran. Semua siswa- siswi terlihat antusias, dan memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut sekolah. Ada yang asik makan siang, mengobrol atau bahkan saling berlarian.

Naruto, salah seorang siswi SMA. Sedang asik menikmati bekal makan siangnya di kelas. Keadaan nampak tenang dan nyaman. Sampai seorang siswi berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya dengan raut panik.

"Naru- chan! Kau bisa menolongku?!" serunya, membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tolong apa?" tanyanya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas tutup bekal dan sepenuhnya memandang Sakura. Teman sekelas yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Temani aku ke toilet. Pliss.." Jawabnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan permohonan yang sangat. Tetapi Naruto tidak langsung beranjak dan mengiyakan.

Aneh sekali, siang bolong dan ramai begini Sakura masih meminta ditemani ke kamar mandi. "Lha, tumben. Biasanya kau langsung ke kamar mandi sendirian."

"Uuuhh, plis Naruto. Tadi aku sudah ke sana. tapi di depan toilet ada sekelompok siswa dari kelas sebelah. Cowok semua pula. Akukan jadi risih."

"Hhh. Oke aku temani." Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas, gadis berambut keemasan itu menutup bekal makan siangnya yang tinggal setengah. Merapikannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolak, karena ia sendiri juga cukup risih untuk berdekatan dengan siswa- siswa yang biasanya banyak tingkah. Tetapi melihat tatapan mata temannya yang bermakna_ tolong, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak tahan_ membuat ia mau tak mau menyanggupi. Oh, dia hanya tidak mau disebut sebagi teman yang buruk.

.

.

.

Mereka berduapun lantas berjalan beriringan menuju toilet. Dan benarlah saja, di dekat toilet wanita. Lima orang siswa nampak asik bercakap- cakap sambil sesekali menggoda siswi yang lewat. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit mendengus. Kemudian memandang Sakura yang berhenti berjalan.

"Cepat, Sakura- chan. Bukannya sudah tidak tahan?"

Sakura walau sedikit ragu melangkah maju. Dan merekapun melewati lima siswa itu dengan tenang. Sakura masuk ke toilet dan Naruto menunggu di depan pintu toilet.

"Kucoba buka tabir ini~" Naruto menoleh sedikit begitu mendengar seseorang menyanyi di antara suara berisik obrolan kelima pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Kalau tidak salah, mereka adalah Kiba, Gaara dari kelas 1-3. Shikamaru dan Neji dari kelas 1-1 serta Sasuke dari kelas yang sama dengannya. Mereka memang terkenal sebagai siswa yang suka berkumpul. Di manapun mereka pasti akan terlihat bersama- sama (kecuali saat jam masuk).

"Huufftt.." Naruto menghenbuskan nafas penat. Menunggu Sakura membuatnya bosan. Di lihatnya lagi sekumpulan cowok tak jauh darinya. Mereka tengah asik mengobrol, sesekali menggoda kakak kelas cantik yang lewat. "Dasar.." gumam Naruto menanggapi sikap unik kawan seangkatannya itu.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan wajah sumringah seorang gadis ABG. Ia tersenyum manis kala mendapati wajah bosan teman baiknya itu.

"Sudah. Ke kelas yuk!" ajaknya. Dengan semangat gadis itu berjalan sambil melompat- lompat kecil. Merasa senang karena sakit perutnya sudah membaik. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu terus sampai mereka melewati sekelompok siswa tadi.

"Terus melangkah, melupakanmu.. lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu~"

"Hahaha! Suaramu jelek Kiba."

"Berisik kalian."

"Apa sih, Shika. Nggak asik. Ayo ikutan!"

"Nyanyi yuk, Sas!"

"Naik kereta api tut tut tuut.. siapa hendak turut!"

Naruto menyernyit. Perasaannya saja atau suara obrolan mereka memang semakin dekat. Mendengus kasar, Naruto yang sebal dan merasa tak nyaman segera menyusul Sakura dengan langkah cepat. Bermaksud untuk segera menjauh dari siswa- siswa di sana.

"Ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang~" Kali ini suara mereka tengah bernyanyi bersama- sama. Dengan volume keras karena entah kenapa terasa dekat. Naruto yang penasaranpun lantas membalikkan badan.

Seketika itu matanya menangkap kelima pemuda tengah berjejer di belakangnya layaknya kereta, dan dengan cepat mereka berbalik, bersikap seolah- olah mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol mengikuti Naruto.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto bermaksud melanjutkan langkah mengejar Sakura yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Sebelum benar- benar berbalik ia sempat melihat kelima siswa itu menatapnya dengan senyum evil. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya ia hanya mampu mengedikkan bahu, merasa kalau keusilan mereka tidak berpengaruh untuknya.

"Cieeee~. Sasuke ciee~"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

Naruto menggoreskan ujung bolpoint-nya pada bukunya. Mencatat apa saja yang gurunya terangkan. Ia terlihat serius memperhatikan, hingga sebuah kertas yang dikepalkan layaknya bola mini mengenai kepala belakangnya.

Tak merespon. Naruto yakin, seseorang pasti salah sasaran.

TUK

Lagi, kepalan kertas terlempar. Tidak mengenainya. Melainkan jatuh di mejanya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Bermaksud untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan. Tetapi semua sedang asik mendengarkan bahkan ada yang tertidur.

Safir itu jatuh pada penampakan sosok yang terlihat salah tingkah seraya memandang ke arah lain. Tak ambil pusing Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan. Mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali. Tetapi…

DUK! Tak lama kemudian sebuah tipex terlempar menghantam kepala belakangnya. Membuat ia menggeram kesal dan dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Menyorot nyalang pada pemuda berkulit putih yang terkekeh di belakang sana tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa sih maunya?" Gumam Naruto. Ia melirik bola- bola kertas yang dilempar Sasuke. Mengambilnya kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

 _'_ _Hei, jelek.'_ Isi kertas pertama, sukses membuat Naruto memutar bola mata. "Kurang kerjaan amat." Dengus Naruto.

Sejenak ia melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu seperti tengah menunggu ia untuk membuka kertas selanjutnya. "Awas saja kalau cuma kata- kata nggak jelas."

SRET! Kertas terbuka, menampakkan tulisan bagai cakar ayam yang bertulis _'Mau jadi pacarku?'._

Tercenung sejenak. Gadis itu meremas kertas kecil kemudian memasukkannya kelaci. Tak ambil pusing dengan surat kaleng ambigu Sasuke. Walau detik selanjutnya sampai hampir jam pulang sekolah ia terus dilempari Sasuke kembali dengan kertas berisi tulisan yang sama.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebelum bel pulang sekolah berkumandang gadis itu menyobek secarik kertas dan menulisinya dengan cepat. Karena benar- benar kesal, ia membalikkan badan setelah itu melemparnya keras hingga mengenai mata kanan Sasuke.

"Ouch!" Sasuke meringis. Reflek tangannya mengucek mata. Sejenak ia melihat Naruto yang menyeringai puas kemudian beberbalik ke depan.

Sasuke tersenyum, di tangannya sekepal kertas tengah ia buka.

 _'_ _Mau berapa kali lagi kau menembak calon istri masa depanmu, teme?.'_

Pemuda asia berkulit putih dan bermata sehitam jelaga itu tertawa kecil melihat tulisan Naruto yang sukses membuatnya lupa daratan. Jadi sekarang, siapa di antara mereka yang usil?

 **FIN beneran**

.

 **Hallo semuanya.. sudah beberapa minggu nggak publish. Saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi.**

 **Oh ya, makasih banyak atas reviewnya di 'Love to You'. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan kalian untuk membuat sequelnya. Sungguh, saya bingung gimana bikin Sasuke tersakiti sama cewek. Makanya saya nggak jelasin tentang masa lalunya.**

 **Saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu- satu. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak.**

 **Pokoknya hari ini intinya saya mau minta maaf. Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi sama cerita nyata adik saya (kecuali bagian omake) juga karena saya gemes sama Luke yang ngatain kalau Sasuke itu mirip cewek. Huh! Saya nggak terima rasanya. Hahaha tolong abaikan saja curhatan saya.**

 **Okeh.. selanjutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
